The present invention relates generally to radiographic imaging and, more particularly, to a method for reliably identifying the artifactual images caused my epithelial protuberances.
It is well established that common epithelial protuberances can be the source of confusing artifactual radiographic images. There are, for example, textbook descriptions of a nipple shadow appearing to be a lung nodule. In mammography, nevi, papillomas and other projecting epithelial structures may appear to be soft tissue masses within the breast parenchyma.
It is also well known to those skilled in the art of chest radiography to tape a radiopaque lead marker to a protuberant nipple to identify the spurious shadow cast by the nipple as an artifact. Mammographers have also suggested the use of a similar marker to identify artifactual images caused by skin nevi and papillomas. The principal drawback with such a practice, however, is that while the marker is routinely imaged, the shadow of the protuberance may or may not be seen. This is due primarily to the fragile, soft, deformable nature of epithelial protuberances and the unpredictable manner in which they will create an image. For example, taping a lead marker over a nevus or nipple often displaces air from around the object and distorts its generally cylindrical shape. In such cases, the protuberance is flattened and there is a low probability that the object will be imaged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method which ensures that an epithelial protuberance will consistently generate a well defined radiographic image during a mammography, chest radiography or other radiographic procedure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a method wherein the radiographic image caused by the protuberance can be reliably identified as an artifactual image.